Mots inaccessibles
by LaSilvana
Summary: Elle ne sait pas lire, mais paradoxalement, elle aime les livres. Ecrit pour la journée internationale de l'alphabétisation.


Cet OS a été écrit pour la journée internationale de l'alphabétisation (qui a lieu le 8 septembre), dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (forum francophone) dont vous retrouverez le lien dans mon profil ou mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : cet OS s'inscrit dans l'univers du livre « le cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates », écrit par Mary Ann Shaffer et Annie Barrows. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose pour la journée internationale de l'alphabétisation, sauf que je ne savais pas dans quel fandom intégrer mon idée. Entre temps, j'ai lu ce livre, que je vous conseille à tous, et la possibilité de cet OS m'est apparue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Guernesey était son île natale. Elle y avait grandi et y menait, encore à ce jour, une existence calme et plutôt solitaire.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde. Elle entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec ses voisins, qui l'avaient connue petite et qui, pensait-elle pouvoir affirmer, l'appréciaient sincèrement. Et en effet, ils appréciaient son attitude réservée et son humilité. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle tournait les rares conversations dans lesquelles elle s'impliquait davantage vers les autres que vers elle-même, on ne pouvait pas trouver de quoi lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. Mais pour autant, elle ne les côtoyait pas de façon suivie, elle se contentait de quelques échanges lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans la rue ou les champs.

La seule personne qu'elle voyait régulièrement était sa sœur. Elles avaient grandi toutes deux dans une grande proximité, d'autant plus renforcée après le décès de leur père, mort brutalement d'un arrêt cardiaque alors qu'elles étaient encore très jeunes.

Après ce drame, il avait fallu aider leur mère. Bien sûr, à l'époque déjà, la solidarité entre voisins existait bel et bien. Mais toutes les familles habitant ce coin de l'île étaient plutôt pauvres. Tous devaient se consacrer avant tout à leur propre situation, leurs propres enfants.

Alors, elles avaient mis la main à la pâte. Leur mère ne pouvait pas, à elle seule, s'occuper de leur ferme et leurs cultures de céréales ou de légumes. L'école était obligatoire, évidemment, alors elles y étaient inscrites, mais elles y étaient le plus souvent absentes.

Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, Kate savait à peine lire et écrire. Mais peu importe, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était courageuse dans le travail physique et avait acquis un savoir-faire que les plus anciens agriculteurs de l'île n'auraient pas renié.

Sa mère était décédée à son tour, de vieillesse, il y avait cinq ans de cela. Sa sœur et elle s'étaient donc partagé l'exploitation de leurs parents et elles vivaient à présent chacune de leur côté, mais leur proximité n'avait néanmoins pas faibli.

Un jour, cependant, Dawsey Adams vint troubler son quotidien bien rodé. L'île était occupée par les allemands depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais pour sa part, Kate avait continué son travail comme avant. La seule différence était que maintenant, les cochons qu'elle élevait étaient décomptés et réquisitionnés afin de nourrir les officiers envahisseurs. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se nourrir de patates et de navets. Mais tant qu'elle donnait ce qu'on lui demandait, on la laissait tranquille. C'était dur parfois, mais tant qu'elle mangeait à sa faim... Ce n'était pas sûr qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, si l'occupation perdurait encore longtemps.

Elle connaissait Dawsey Adams, ce fermier au grand cœur. Lorsqu'il avait appris le décès de son père, il avait traversé toute l'île pour offrir spontanément son aide à sa mère. Il était donc venu les voir plusieurs fois, principalement durant la saison des récoltes où le travail se faisait plus important et plus ardu : la bonne volonté de deux petites filles ne valait pas grand-chose face à deux forts bras masculins. Il était bienveillant avec sa mère, et il s'était toujours montré d'une gentillesse inépuisable avec sa sœur et elle.

Mais depuis qu'elle était adulte, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Elle le croisait parfois lorsqu'elle venait vendre ses récoltes au marché, et les mots qu'ils échangeaient alors étaient toujours amicaux, marqués par un passé commun dont tous deux se souvenaient parfaitement : il se souvenait de cette petite fille courageuse qui venait de perdre son père, et elle se souvenait de ce monsieur grand et fort qui se préoccupait du bien-être de leur famille.

Mais ça n'allait guère plus loin. Ainsi, lorsque, en ce matin du mois de mai 1941 il vint frapper à sa porte, Kate ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa surprise.

Surprise qui ne faiblit nullement, lorsqu'il lui exposa l'objet de sa visite. Il lui parla d'une ruse qui avait permis à sa voisine, Amelia Maugery, de cacher un cochon en pleine santé à un officier agricole venu recenser ses bêtes. En effet, plusieurs insulaires s'étaient passé de main en main une carcasse de cochon mort, toujours la même, appelant l'officier agricole afin de lui faire constater un décès alors que leurs troupeaux n'avaient en réalité subi aucune perte. Ceci permettait ensuite de consommer un cochon vivant au nez et à la barbe des allemands.

C'est ce qu'avait fait Mrs Maugery, montrant ainsi la force et l'intelligence de ceux qui sont méprisés, sous-estimés, mais décident de résister ensemble. La ruse d'une population envahie mais pas encore désespérée.

Grâce à cette ruse, Mrs Maugery et ses voisins avaient participé à un véritable festin de cochon grillé, tel qu'ils n'en avaient plus connu depuis longtemps. Mais, dans l'euphorie, ils avaient oublié l'heure et s'étaient fait prendre par les officiers allemands après le couvre-feu.

Il avait donc fallu inventer, trouver une justification, et vite. Et qui de mieux placée, pour cela, que la courageuse et audacieuse Elizabeth McKenna ? Elle s'était avancée, avait soutenu sans siller du haut de son mètre soixante à peine le regard de l'officier et avait débité, d'une voix à la fois contrite mais convaincue maîtrisée à la perfection, une histoire de cercle littéraire de Guernesey et de passion si forte pour la lecture qu'elle et ses comparses n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Sauf que l'officier l'avait cru. Et qu'après cela, le risque était que les allemands découvrent le mensonge. Alors, Elizabeth et Amelia s'étaient procuré des livres et l'avaient créé pour de vrai, ce fameux cercle littéraire.

Aussi, en ce matin du mois de mai, Dawsey Adams venait lui proposer, à elle qui ne savait pas vraiment lire, de participer à l'une de leurs réunions. Quel drôle d'idée !

Elle lui fit part de ses réserves d'un ton poli et embarrassé.

« Peu importe », lui répondit-il avec un naturel qui la déconcerta. « Tu pourras écouter les histoires racontées par les autres, tu verras c'est passionnant. Et puis, il y a toujours une délicieuse tourte gratinée aux épluchures de patates à manger. Bien sûr, il n'y a plus de cochon, les allemands ont découvert le pot aux roses depuis longtemps. Mais la tourte est excellente. Si, vraiment. La recette semble étrange de prime abord, c'est vrai, mais c'est réellement bon ».

Dawsey Adams était si gentil, dégageait une telle sagesse, elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle appréhendait cette réunion où tous parleraient de leurs lectures et où elle se sentirait probablement complexée, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à refuser l'invitation.

Alors elle y était allée, et avait fait la connaissance de ce petit groupe de passionnés jusque-là insoupçonné. Elle avait retrouvé la timidité et la discrétion de Dawsey, son attention aux autres et son altruisme désintéressé tel qu'on n'en rencontrait pas souvent. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Mrs Maugery, qui organisait les réunions dans son manoir. Cette grande et belle femme l'impressionnait. Elle était distinguée et cultivée, mais en dépit de sa supériorité intellectuelle indéniable, elle s'était toujours montré bonne et accueillante, sans condescendance aucune vis-à-vis de son ignorance de la lecture et l'écriture.

Kate avait également retrouvé Isola Pribby. Elle l'avait à vrai dire oubliée, mais en la voyant, les souvenirs lui étaient remontés comme un flash. Isola était venue quelque fois les voir, lorsqu'elle était enfant, pour ramener des élixirs de sa production à sa mère. Un jour, elle lui avait donné un baume en main propre, en lui disant que cela soulagerait ses muscles douloureux lorsque le travail se ferait trop difficile.

Isola était une femme passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle disait ou entreprenait, affirmée, excentrique, curieuse, dotée d'une énergie qui aurait épuisé n'importe qui de normalement constitué. Elle faisait preuve d'un caractère bien trempé mais elle avait, en réalité, le cœur sur la main. Elle ne manquait jamais une critique à adresser à la gente masculine mais elle était, en réalité, une indécrottable fleur bleue romantique.

Ensuite, il y avait Eben Ramsey. Lui, par contre, Kate ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était un homme silencieux mais dont les yeux étaient sans cesse hantés d'une tristesse et d'une colère mal contenue, depuis que l'occupation de Guernesey par les allemands l'avait forcé à évacuer son petit-fils Eli loin de lui, vers l'Angleterre, pour le protéger. Cependant, outre cette tristesse et cette colère, une émotion sincère et nouvelle avait également brillé dans son regard lorsqu'il avait redécouvert le plaisir de la lecture, pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'école.

Et puis, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. John, le valet qui se faisait passer pour un lord avec un certain amusement sans en imaginer les possibles conséquences, qui n'avait lu qu'un seul livre dans sa vie mais ne cessait d'en vanter le génie, et qui, en dépit de sa consommation excessive d'alcool, restait malgré tout un véritable amoureux du bon vin ; Will, jovial et sympathique, gourmand aussi, un tantinet feignant sauf pour la cuisine, qui possédait un esprit brillant mais le cachait bien derrière ses airs désinvoltes ; et, surtout, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth n'était déjà plus là lorsque Kate avait rejoint le cercle littéraire pour la première fois. Déjà envoyée vers les camps de travail. Toutefois, c'était comme si elle était parmi eux, tant elle existait dans toutes les conversations, dans tous les regards échangés par ceux qui la connaissaient. Kate avait été frappée par l'affection contenue dans la voix de tous ceux qui en parlaient, par le courage et la détermination dont avait fait preuve Elizabeth pour ce qui lui semblait juste ; même sans la connaître, c'en était intimidant.

Kate avait donc découvert un cercle improbable, né d'une ruse nécessaire à leur survie, né presque par hasard. Néanmoins, c'était comme si les livres avaient attendu ces gens durant toutes ces années, tant ils semblaient à leur place dans les mains de ceux qui les empruntaient. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, la lecture n'était pas une activité habituelle et innée, cela se sentait. Une fois sorti de l'école, le travail vous rattrapait généralement bien assez tôt.

Mais aussi peu naturelle qu'elle fût au départ, la lecture était petit à petit devenue une activité passionnante et passionnée, presque indispensable, qui leur faisait oublier quelque peu leur quotidien d'occupation. Tous les sentiments y passaient, lorsqu'un membre du cercle parlait du dernier livre qu'il avait lu : la tristesse et l'empathie pour les épreuves que traversaient les personnages fictifs, la joie ou l'émotion lorsqu'on avait été conquis par la fin, l'euphorie de s'être plongé durant des heures sans relever la tête dans une histoire qui vous avait littéralement transporté, la colère et l'indignation lorsque l'on n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'écrivait l'auteur.

En outre, lorsque deux personnes avaient lu le même livre et en débattaient, les passions se déchaînaient d'autant plus, pour le plus grand ravissement des autres membres qui écoutaient.

Ecouter, ça, Kate savait le faire. Elle ne savait pas lire, et de toute façon, elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Au sein de ce cercle, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire : elle ne connaissait aucun livre. Lorsqu'elle était petite, sa grand-mère lui racontait toujours des tas d'histoires, mais elle les connaissait par cœur ou alors, elle les inventait ; elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un quelconque support écrit.

C'était frustrant, parfois, de ne faire qu'écouter sans pouvoir participer. Kate aurait bien aimé connaître cette euphorie et cette passion du livre tout juste découvert, qui nous a pris aux tripes et dont on ressent l'envie de parler à tout le monde pour que d'autres partagent ses émotions.

Alors, si elle était frustrée, pourquoi continuait-elle à venir à ces réunions ?

Par amour des livres.

Oui, parfaitement. Non, elle ne savait pas lire ce qui y était écrit, mais elle trouvait l'objet en lui-même magnifique. Sa frustration d'une réunion à l'autre demeurait intacte mais, dans le même temps, un irrépressible mouvement la poussait inexorablement vers les étagères où les livres étaient rangés. Sa main se tendait et elle faisait son choix parmi ceux qui l'attiraient le plus, comme si elle était prise dans une bulle dont elle ne pouvait sortir, inaccessible à tout raisonnement du type « mais tu ne sais pas lire, à quoi cela rime-t-il que tu te serves ainsi ? »

Les autres la laissaient faire sans rien dire. Peut-être la prenait-il pour une drôle d'originale, mais peut-être aussi qu'ils désiraient simplement qu'elle se sente bien parmi eux.

Alors, elle prenait les livres qui pour elle étaient les plus attrayants. Indépendamment de ce qui y était raconté, ce dont elle ne pouvait avoir aucune idée, il y en avait certains qu'elle trouvait plus agréables à manipuler. Pendant que les autres parlaient, elle était assise et écoutait attentivement, tout en tournant les pages de son propre ouvrage. Elle aimait en sous-peser le poids, en apprécier l'esthétisme, et par-dessus tout, en éprouver la sensation du papier dans ses mains. Des pages fines ou plus épaisses, des couvertures souples ou rigides, des reliures collées ou en spirale, des longs romans ou des recueils de nouvelles plus courts.

Et, dans tout ça, des mots. Des mots qui lui étaient inaccessibles, mais qu'elle regardait attentivement, comme si leur forme pouvait lui donner un indice quant à leur signification. Des mots qui formaient des histoires, joyeuses ou tristes, belles ou insoutenables. Des mots qu'elle ne connaissait probablement pas, pour la plupart. Elle avait pris conscience de son manque à ce niveau en écoutant parler les membres du cercle. Parfois, lorsqu'un livre était évoqué, les mots qui le composaient étaient cités. Des mots qui avaient l'air de contenir en eux-mêmes une force incroyable, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir même sans les comprendre. Des mots qu'elle aimait prononcer et répéter, pour les faire rouler sur sa langue et en éprouver les sonorités.

Alors, même si l'initiative de Dawsey l'avait mise face à un manque de la lecture qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître un jour, elle ne le remercierait cependant jamais assez pour lui avoir fait découvrir la beauté des livres.


End file.
